borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Cheeseburger
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Top 5 Legendaries page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- Dr. Clayton Forrestor (Talk) 01:31, 17 July 2010 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' thx 4 telling me about the modded weps...im not inexperienced, i just haven't played the dlcs yet... i wouldn't know if they were modded but thx Page Move I moved your question/observation about the effect of loyalty coms on loot drops to what I thought was the best forum for it. Questions or general comments aren't normally something to create a wiki page for as that's what the forums are for. You stand a much better change of getting a reply this way too since people generally look at the forums for stuff like that. It was only by sheer luck and coincidence I found your page at all.Tetracycloide 18:52, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Create a forum topic by using the actual forum interface. Making a new article and manually adding categories is not permitted. 21:50, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Trading Hi, just add my gamespy username which is the same as my name here =D, looking forward to meeting u this weekend 04:57, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Draco You posted in the right place. Any time there is a message added to your talk page you will get a message tell you there is one there. I am on the Xbox Actually. No Draco will be properly named with the red text. The Draco is bugged and does not name properly. It will drop named as something like Glorious Massacre or Machine gun. You can tell a Draco apart from other incendiary S&S machine guns by the different accessory and ussually higher magazine and Fire elemental multiplier. I think i saw that you played with Riceygringo. I believe he has a Draco, if im not mistaken, and may be willing to dupe his for you. 18:06, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh, Xbox :( ... too bad... Yeah I know the thing where it doesn't spawn properly, but I saw yours had the Draco title and red writing so I was wondering if it actually had the title, but your on Xbox so it doesn't matter :P And I don't think Ricey has a properly named Draco with red writing and all. If he does, it will be mine >:) Thanks :) John Shea 20:58, March 25, 2011 (UTC) I think you misunderstand. You will never be able to find one with the Draco title and red text. The glitch prevents that from EVER happening. My point was that Ricey has a Gloriuos Massacre with the Draco accessory. That is the only way to get a Draco ( x4 fire, high mag. capacity ). 21:04, March 25, 2011 (UTC)Edit: I have since changed my inventory page to reflect the fact that the gun is actually a Glorious Massacre. ( Draco ) Oh you can't even mod one to have the title and red writing? I guess that's where I went wrong, I thought you could MOD one to have the title... Hmm... my dreams have been crushed :( John Shea 22:32, March 25, 2011 (UTC) I was refering to a legit version. I do not know about a modded version. You should ask Skeve or Dr.F about that one. They are both Users of WillowTree and would know more about that than I. -- 04:34, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Ok I was refering to a modded version of it. I knew it couldn't spawn (off Craw for example) with the title and red writing I was looking for a modded one. Sorry for the confusion John Shea 19:42, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Forum page If you are trying to make a forum page, all you have to do is go down to the forum link at the bottom of the main page and click it. Then choose which area you wish to post and click that. Then at the top of the area you chose, enter the subject in the box next to Add Topic and click the RED box. then write your page, click Preview for corrections and to see what it will look like. When you are happy with it click publish. 22:28, March 22, 2011 (UTC)